James Kelecks
Name: Kelecks, James Gender: Male. Age: 16 Grade: 10th grade Extra Curricular Activity: James occasionally does some volunteer work in his community through a school club, although it is by no means his lifelong passion and he only does it when he’s in the mood to 'do good'. School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: At first glance one could easily overlook James as your typical American teenager. Not particularly well built, but not scrawny either, James’s medium-length black hair (just short of the length required to form a ponytail) can force many to the conclusion that he is just another degenerating American youth. It is only when one takes the time to look beyond that first impression that James inspires a sense of uniqueness that makes him different from the rest of his peers. His striking blue eyes seem to hold a captivating power as they make one feel, only upon a closer look, that there is some sort of hidden intellect or information that only James knows. Biography: As far as James is concerned his life did not exist before high school. Before that he was a different person, a different persona. It was only in his last year of middle school that he actually figured out the kind of person he really was. His middle school years were not easy, but not the hardest in the world. Picked on by some, but ignored by many, James never gave much thought to the popularity game. Instead, he slowly gained a circle of friend who he knew he could trust completely. To him, the word friend was sacred and a term he would not give lightly. However, in Barry Coleson High School that began to change. James slowly noticed more and more people being attracted to him, both females and males alike. Something about him seemed to captivate people, to make them want to be his friend. Charisma they called it. James preferred to think of it as luck. However, as he slowly made more and more friends his connection with each one seemed to be less powerful. The more friends he had, the less time he had for each of them. This was his major social dilemma when the ‘School Trip’ began. James doesn’t like to talk about his life at home. He hasn't always gotten along with his parents but he knows they are relatively good to him. He never was a fan of the popular, ‘look at the shit my parents give me’ excuse for screwing up in life. James believes that it is purely one’s own responsibility for how they turn out in life. Sure, some people have it harder than others, but there is no excuse for screwing yourself over in life because of it. Other: James is very clear on his morals and opinions of the world, although he is not too arrogant to think things over if new information comes his way. He is clever, but knows he is such, and that at times has led to an overconfidence that can cause problems. But then again, most of the time James has been correct to think that he is one step ahead of the world. He is, however, quick to anger if something he believes in is challenged in an aggressive manner. Not much can surprise James, but as he is about to be thrust into a situation that he never could have imagined, the first of many surprises has already come. Number: B-08 The above profile is as written by fenix. No edits have been made to the author's original work. Designated Weapon: Dagger Conclusions: This is probably one of the biggest surprises of James's life, the SOTF ACT, that is. One thing he won't be worrying about during this is about his little "social dilemma". He can just kill them all...problem solved. Evaluations Handled by: Fenix, Pickle Kills: None Killed by: Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau Collected Weapons: Dagger (Issued Weapon, to Clemence de Rousseau) Allies: Naoji Hideyoshi Enemies: Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau Mid-game evaluation: James's expedition on the island quickly placed him at the school building with fellow Barry Coleson student Naoji Hideyoshi. Together, the two decided to barricade the school building and hide inside. It was a fool-proof plan... well, almost. James's downfall soon came gliding to the school building in the form of Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau. Everyone's favorite deranged ballerina disguised herself under the name of fellow SOTF participant Cassandra Roivas, and the two young men quickly fell onto Clemence's spider web. Clemence first attempted coming on to Naoji, but to no avail. After all, you can not come on to a guy who is not interested in women. James, however, was a completely different story. James was virtually intoxicated by Clemence's beauty, and quickly became ensnared in her trap. One thing lead to another, and the two wound up having intercourse. These were the last few moments of James's life. During that time, Clemence retrieved her dagger and promptly stabbed the boy to death with it. James was betrayed, and died on the school floor, naked and with no dignity left. End-game evaluation: James Kelecks was a young man who was apparently thinking with the wrong head, and it lead to his quick demise. Memorable Quote(s): "“Of course I’m fucking scared. I’m scared shitless. I’m so confused right now I don’t know what to do. I’ve got terrorists telling me I need to take this dagger and shove it in your throat if I ever want to see my home again. Scared is an understatement.” - to Naoji Hideyoshi, at the school building. "Are you hitting on me?" - to Naoji Hideyoshi, at the school building. Other/Trivia Fenix never roleplayed as James. After the character was created, his handler vanished, leaving Clemence's handler Pickle to kill him. Threads The various threads that contained James. In order from first to finish. *Murder 101 - Content Warning Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about James Kelecks. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students